cawfandomcom-20200216-history
TJ Nicholson
Tony Cole (born April 28, 1992 in Finland) is a Finnish born CAW wrestler. He currently wrestles for Omega Pro Wrestling. Career before CAW Backyard wrestling Cole made himself known as a backyard wrestler in his home country of Finland. He fastly raised in the ranks and became known as the guy who took the worst bumps. He also was praised of his technical skills and charisma on the mic. Omega Pro Wrestling (2013 - present) Debut It was reported in early 2013, that Cole had signed a short time contract to OPW, a CAW company owned by Cole's friend Joe Omega. In his first match in OPW, he defeated his long time idol CM Punk due to an interference by The Undertaker. Later, Cole was the special referee in a Hell in the Cell match between the two of them at OPW Absolute Zero, which was won by The Undertaker. Soon, Cole became the first ever OPW TV Champion, but the title was deactivated soon after, and at the same time he suffered a strained achilles tendon against Rain Lopez and went out with an injury. Return In June 2013, it was rumored that Cole would make his re-debut in OPW sometime soon. The month after, it was reported Cole had signed a new contract with the company. He finally returned on the August 6th episode of OPW Warzone to take part in the Death or Glory series and beat Mick Foley on his first match back. On the first episode of OPW Superstars, Cole had a match against John Depp but lost via submission. He was then injured again and was scheluded to be out of action for approx. 6 months again. Cole re-debuted in OPW on December 1, 2013 to fight Rey Mysterio. Cole viciously attacked Mysterio on the outside before defeating him via pinfall. On OPW Red on December 4, Cole saved Norm Dailey from a vicious attack by Bray Wyatt, forming a tag team with Dailey. At OPW Wrestlemania, the team took part in a tag team gauntlet for the Tag Team Championships and survived until the end, before being defeated by the Dudley Boyz. On OPW's Red second season premiere, Cole took part in the main event to determine the number one contender to the OPW Championship. Even eliminating John Cena, he was a part of the final two but was eliminated by Batista. Two days later it was announced online that Tony Cole himself would face his long time idol, and greatest rival CM Punk in a number one contenders match at OPW Backlash, the winner of this match would win #1 contendership to the major championship of their brand. On Superstars on December 19, Cole defeated the Legends Champion Razor Ramon in a non-title match. He got a title match for the championship on Kryptonite the following day, but Ramon was able to retain against Cole. He then took on a rivalry with CM Punk, which culminated at Backlash at a number one contenders match for the OPW title, which Punk won. Cole then had brief encounters with European Champion Seth Rollins, and they were supposed to face for the belt at Judgement Day. However, before the match started, Cole was attacked by Roman Reigns and in kayfabe, injured. Out of storyline, he wanted to take time off OPW. Despite him being out of action, he was voted the Breakout Star at OPW's first anniversary show in February 2014. Cole returned to OPW on April 22 to take part in the King of the Ring tournament. In the first round, he defeated Sheamus and advanced to the next round. There, he would defeat Crystal 1 via count-out and advance to the semi-finals. The rest of the tournament took place at the namesake pay-per-view, where Cole would first beat Seth Rollins to advance to the final round. There, he would ultimately defeat the winner of the first King of the Ring tournament Norm Dailey, and was crowned King of the Ring. A few weeks later, he was arbitrarily forced to defend the crown on Episode 120, inside a steel cage against John Cena. Cena would win the crown from Cole, who was then attacked by the Crusade, making Cole turn face in the process. New-NXT (2013) Tony Cole debuted on the first episode of New-NXT in August 2013. He defeated Austin Aries by pinfall, but after the match he got a low blow from Aries. On the following episode, he was defeated by Joe Omega after Aries tossed a chair to Omega while the referee was distracted. The federation was however defunct, at least for the time being. All Star Japan (2013) Cole made an appearance at All Star Japan on December 2, at ASJ Kings of Puroresu. There he would challenge Hajime Suzuki for the ASJ World Championship, but lost. New-NAW (2014) Tony Cole made a guest appearance at New-NAW Wrestlefest challenging for the New-NAW Hardcore Championship in a 20 Man Battle Royal but came up short. This would be his only appearance so far with New-NAW. Rumors however became running around that Cole would have signed a contract with New-NAW. The rumors came out to be true as at New-NAW Aggression, Tony Cole debuted my helping former OPW tag partner Norm Dailey defeated Monty Brown for the Intercontinental Championship. Allies and enemies Allies *Norm Dailey (OPW) *The Undertaker(OPW) Enemies *Bray Wyatt (OPW) *CM Punk(OPW) *Joe Omega (OPW) *Rey Mysterio(OPW) In wrestling *'Finishing moves' **''Avalanche Cutter'' (Jumping cutter) **''Face Foetal (Fireman's carry cutter) **''Finnish Deathlock ''(Arm trap crossface)'' **''Sanctification (Springboard clothesline) - only used in OPW *'Signature moves''' **''Against All Odds'' (Suplex backbreaker) **Back suplex on the apron of the ring **Bridging northern lights suplex **Cross armbreaker **Diving european uppecut **Double foot stomp, sometimes from the top rope to a trapped opponent **Dragon suplex **Exploder suplex **German suplex **Gutwrench gutbuster **Half-nelson suplex **Hatch suplex **Leaping DDT **''Moonraker (Moonsault double foot stomp) **Multiple middle kicks, usually in the corner **Powerbomb lungblower **Roundhouse kick **Running single foot stomp to the back of the head **Shining wizard **Sitout side slam, often used as a clothesline counter **Somersault enzuigiri **Spear, usually as an irish whip rebound attack **Spinning sit-out powerbomb **Springboard european uppercut **Standing corkscrew moonsault **Suicide dive, over the rop rope **Superkick **Texas cloverleaf **''The Real Knockout Punch ''(Rolling elbow smash) *'Entrance themes''' **"Cult of Personality" by Living Colour (2012) **'"'''Move'" by Thousand Foot Krutch (July 2013 - November 2013) **"Hate Me Now"' by Nas (November 2013 - present) Championships and accomplishments *'Omega Pro Wrestling''' **OPW Legends Championship (1 time) **OPW Tag Championship (1 time) - with Norm Dailey Category:OPW Category:New-NXT